


Oh, Your Love is Sunlight

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Dream Smp, Fluff, Love, M/M, On the Run, Pet Names, War Crimes, Weddings, getting married while on the run from a nation, idk this is soft, non traditional weddings, physical affection, that wants to kill you, they committed crimes, they're stupidly in love, yeah <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Sure, they were both on the run from a nation that wants to kill them. And sure, they were both exhausted and battered beyond belief.But the time’s never felt more right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 27
Kudos: 658





	Oh, Your Love is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> yooo a story entirely from dream's pov? yeah I finally made one after what 16 stories or something like that
> 
> listen im not too caught up on what is happening in the Dream SMP but this is kind of based off L'Manburg's plan to like create a hit list but it's only Dream and Techno's name, and basically in this they're running from the nation
> 
> if it doesn't make sense to actual smp canon stuff then pretend it's not in that universe thank you
> 
> the title is from "Sunlight" by Hozier

The two lovers were sat at the edge of a cliff, L’Manburg a mere speck of light in the distance, when Dream brought up the idea. 

The evening was warm, the sun not quite setting yet, bathing the two in golden rays. Dream looked over at his beloved sat beside him, their hands interlocked, the light turning Techno’s hair a lovely rose gold. The ruby eyes were set on the far away land, a slightly dazed look in them, half hidden by drooping eyelids. Dream could see the evidence of worry lines on the man’s forehead. He could see how his mouth was constantly set in a tense line.

Overall, the man looked  _ tired. _

They were both so,  _ so tired. _ Constantly running from an entire country was exhausting, they were never able to stay in one place for longer than one night. They were both strong, of course, strongest in the land actually; but they were tired. This had gone on for weeks, everytime they killed one man two replaced him. They were constantly watching each other’s backs, making sure they wouldn’t get ambushed again like they did one cold night during the first week of their escape.

They didn’t have a destination. They weren’t running towards something, they were running away; and they hated it. Their frustrations got the better of them sometimes, causing arguments fueled by stress instead of hatred. No matter how many times they disagreed, they never separated. They stayed together through everything, no matter what.

“Techno.” His beloved looked over at that, his expression turning softer at the sight of the blond. As soon as their eyes met, Dream felt a rush of affection cloud his mind. Through all the messes that have occurred, they’ve managed to stay in love, their bond never breaking. Dream wanted to make them completely official, even if their love transcended any labels they could ever use.

“Yeah?” The words were fond, unlike the usual monotone of the pink haired man. Dream reached up and cupped the worn face, smoothing his thumb over a scar on the skin under the man’s eye. The scar was from a fight Techno had with a thief when he was fifteen, Dream remembers the day perfectly.

“We should get married.” The skin under Dream’s thumb slightly moved, the pink haired man’s face twisting in confusion. Dream didn’t miss the flash of excitement in the scarlet eyes. 

“Dream, we’re currently runnin’ for our lives, and you wanna get married?” An innocent smile crossed the dirty blond’s face, his shoulders shrugging slightly. 

“What better time like the present, right?” The pinkette huffed, amusement coloring his features. He shook his head lightly, Dream’s hands never separating from the skin. 

“Alright, Dream, if that’s what you want.” Despite the small dismissal of the phrase, the two spent the rest of the evening with little smiles on their faces. The exhaustion never dissipated, they don’t know if it ever will, but the air was lighter. 

-

It wasn’t until two weeks later, when they had hiked another mountain, when they actually went through with the idea.

They had been walking for days straight, only stopping shortly to sleep once, before they caught sight of the looming mass in the distance. It was a tall mountain, with jagged rocks covering the incline. At the top, they could see a forest, the bright green grass visible from the ground. The climb up had been tiring, and more than once they wished they could stop permanently. However, they pushed on, and reaching the top was worth it in the end. 

The forest was lucious, and there was a small hidden pond in the middle of it. The forest was filled with numerous different types of trees, birch clashing with oak beautifully. If they weren’t on the run for their lives, Dream would have suggested they make a house up there.

Dream had been on watch duty, eyes set blankly on the only path that led up the incline, when he had the sudden urge to shower his lover in affection. He could see the man out of the corner of his eye stocking up on some wood, his pink hair blowing slightly in the light wind. 

This isn’t the first time his feelings have consumed him. It happens every time the pinkette stays loyally by his side, never separating even when the entire world is against them. It happens every time they lay next to each other, the ruby eyed man’s usually hard features softening with comfort. It happens at random times, when Techno laughs exceptionally loud, or when he starts talking about something he’s passionate about. It happens randomly, but it’s never unwelcome.

His lover eventually came to stand with him, his arms wrapping around the blond’s waist as he hugged him from behind. Dream leaned his head back to rest it on the man’s shoulder, a small kiss being placed on his cheek. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Dream opened his mouth, breaking through the air. 

“Let’s get married, love.” 

-

There they stood under the shade of a willow tree, the sun breaking between leaves to cast gold across the two lovers. They faced each other, their hands intertwined between them, emerald eyes meeting ruby. The sound of cicadas filled the air, effectively blanketing the two in comfort. Their vows were short, laced in love despite the questionable words. 

“Technoblade, I’ve loved you since we were seventeen, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, even if we’re on the run for treason.” That brought a snort out of the pink haired man. “I never want to wake up anywhere but beside you, nor do I want to ever leave your side. I could never express how much I love you in words, there simply aren’t enough in the English language.”

“Dream, we’ve known each other since we were children, and although we were both little shits,” wheezing laughter filled the air between the two, “I never would have thought we’d get ourselves into this. I wouldn’t want to run from a nation with anybody else by my side.”

They didn’t have any rings with them, they aren’t exactly in high demand out here in the middle of the wilderness, but they made do. They exchanged small daggers they both had, each of them placing their new weapon in their boots to easily conceal them. 

Their gazes and soft touches wrote all the words they could never say. The soft glide of fingertips on the exposed skin of each other illustrated their devotion, soft eyes raking over faces revealed their adoration. 

The sun was beginning to set, illuminating the two in streaks of amber. They sealed the ceremony with a single kiss, the sky darkening while their lips were locked. When the two left the area to go set up for the night, they never separated, keeping a hand on each other the entire time.

Sure, the ceremony wasn’t traditional; and sure, they wished they would’ve had their loved ones with them to witness it. But it was good enough for them. It was good enough to remind them what they were fighting for, good enough to keep their morale high. 

That was all they would need to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that :D


End file.
